


divine bloodlines

by OmgPandi



Series: Panda's Ferdibert Week Works [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ferdibert Week 2k19, Gen, M/M, Vampire Hunter!Ferdinand, Vampire!Hubert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: Ferdinand has been preparing for this moment for many years, ever since he reached his thirteenth birthday and was told all about what sort of creatures haunt the night--not just owls and wolves, but werewolves, ghouls, and monsters of unspeakable horror.--or, Ferdinand belongs to a family of vampire hunters and is tasked with completing his family's life goal: to end the Hresvelg line. Hubert, meanwhile, prepares to defend his Lady and meet Aegir for the first time.(Ferdibert Week: Day 3 - Vampire AU)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Panda's Ferdibert Week Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	divine bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [Divine Bloodlines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H23LoZSdywc) most of the time while writing this (as well as other Castlevania tracks), so thank you Castlevania for lowkey inspiring this lol
> 
> Anyways, have some vampire hunter!Ferdie and vampire!Hubert content! I kind of want to continue this someday, but who knows?
> 
> (also I tried writing an action scene so apologies ahead of time if it's terrible dkjasdhkasz)

The Spear of Assal rested on its pedestal in the family chapel.

Ferdinand has been preparing for this moment for many years, ever since he reached his thirteenth birthday and was told all about what sort of creatures haunt the night--not just owls and wolves, but werewolves, ghouls, and monsters of unspeakable horror. The most terrifying thing stalking the night, however, were vampires.

The Hresvelg Clan, the most powerful vampire clan in Adrestia, has been bitter enemies of House Aegir for many generations. His ancestor, Derick von Aegir, started his family down this path when he challenged a Hresvelg Head to a duel. Ever since, his family has been charged with handling the Hresvelg Clan by other monster hunting families, no doubt seeing them as the only ones capable of handling the fiendish family.

Now, it was Ferdinand’s turn to finally end all of this. His father’s tenure as a Hunter had eliminated most of the Hresvelg Clan, killing all but one of Ionius’ children. It was common knowledge among the Hunting clans that the old vampire was on his way out and his remaining child, a vampiress named Edelgard von Hresvelg, was set to take over as the new Clan Head. With her eliminated, the villainous Hresvelg Clan would finally end, one of the most dangerous creatures to roam the night would be gone, and the people a little safer.

“This mission is very important, Ferdinand.” Duke Aegir said as Ferdinand stood beside his father in front of the pedestal. “With the Hresvelg heir gone, other monsters will leave the country and make Adrestia safer. It’s their magic that’s causing these monsters to stay and we cannot let it continue.”

Ferdinand nodded, standing straighter. “Of course, Father! I won’t let you down!”

“See that you don’t, boy.” He gestured his hand to the Spear of Assal then, intent clear. “Now go on, and don’t let your ancestors down.”

Ferdinand grabs the spear ( _a strange, burning sensation coursing through his arm_ ) and packs a few of his belongings. The stablehands should be preparing his horse, so he only needs to worry about packing the right clothes and food for the journey to Castle Hresvelg ahead.

* * *

The solemn rings of the belltower alert Hubert that the time has finally come. Setting aside his correspondents, Hubert rises from his chair and leaves his office to the main suite down the hall. He nods to the guards standing watch before making his way into the room.

Lady Edegard sits on her bed, a thoughtful look crossing her face as she stares out the window into the darkness of the night. Her eyes never venture away despite Hubert’s presence, but it’s clear that her thoughts are elsewhere tonight.

After a few moments of silence, the only noise being the belltower rings, Hubert clears his throat. “My Lady, are you well?”

“Forgive me, Hubert. I’ve known for some time that this was coming but even still…” Her voice is steady, but Hubert can detect the underlying hurt and pain in those words. “My father is gone and I am the only Hresvelg left.”

“Which means _they_ are coming,” Hubert snarls, eyes flashing red for a second. “Allow me to handle it for you, Lady Edelgard. You have enough to worry about as it is, and some Aegir whelp is beneath you.”

Lady Edelgard nods. “Very well. I have full faith in your abilities, Hubert.” Standing up from the bed, she moves closer to the window and tilts her head up to look at the full moon. “... And thank you for coming to visit me. My father enjoyed nights like these, perhaps it’s fitting then that he was finally allowed to rest in peace on such a lovely full moon.”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard.”

* * *

Not too long after Hubert leaves his Lady’s company, a report from one of his spies comes in. Apparently, the Aegir family’s heir has already started his journey towards Castle Hresvelg. While the news isn’t shocking, Hubert would have appreciated more time to prepare for the whelp’s arrival. The castle defenses need to be addressed properly and the guards on high alert for anyone with the distinct Aegir copper hair trying to sneak into Lady Edelgard’s rooms.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” comes the sleepy reply. “Knowing Caspar, he’s been training for this moment for years.”

Brilliant as Linhardt is, Hubert would prefer if he takes this more seriously. “Be that as it may, we cannot allow any danger to come to Lady Edelgard.”

The other vampire yawns, blinking slowly in response as he returns to his “research” as the younger vampire puts it. “You know, I heard that Duke Aegir has gained weight since he last paid a visit to Castle Hresvelg. I doubt he’ll be that much of a problem.”

“It’s not Duke Aegir that will be coming here,” Hubert says, glaring at Linhardt. “One of his _offspring_ instead. The man is too much of a coward to come here himself after last time.”

Linhardt waves his hand dismissively. “Yes, yes, but regardless I still believe you’re overthinking things. Knowing Edelgard she could just handle the Aegir herself if you give her the right axe.”

“That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.” Hubert replies, a slight growl to his tone. Linhardt just blinks unflinchingly. “Lady Edelgard’s safety is of the utmost importance.”

“Of course, Hubert.” Linhardt drawls, grabbing one of his books from the small pile beside him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on.”

* * *

The closer Ferdinand got to Castle Hresvelg, the more anticipation he felt. If he succeeded tonight, then his family’s mission will come to an end and they can begin helping usher Adrestia into a new age of peace and safety. No more would the people have to worry about the evil monsters lurking in the darkness of the night. The Hresvelg Clan was at the center of the monster infestation that has plagued land. Eliminating the Hresvelg heir would, no doubt, discourage the other monsters in Adrestia to remain and perhaps flee to a different part of the continent.

Riding into the nearest town, he saw very few people walking the streets. Many of them avoided his eyes and Ferdinand felt a pang of sympathy shoot through him. Being under direct subjugation of the Hresvelgs must have made people more docile! How utterly dreadful.

Finding an inn with a horse stable was, thankfully, quite easy. He didn’t want to leave Alexander somewhere unsafe, not after being such a loyal steed for so many years. The price for boarding him wasn’t as expensive as Ferdinand thought either, another small thing Ferdinand felt thankful for. After ordering a quick meal, Ferdinand retired to his room and looked over his belongings. The Spear of Assal was still wrapped in a cloth, hopefully hiding its distinctive shape and glow. Various other tools were scattered on the bed as well, along with a few provisions in case Ferdinand needed to remain inside Castle Hresvelg longer than planned.

Ferdinand wasn’t _nervous_. He has been training for this moment for a very long time, there was no reason to feel nervous about anything. He would not fail, he _couldn’t_. This was far too important of a mission for Ferdinand to fail.

Come tomorrow morning, Ferdinand would find a way into Castle Hresvelg and defeat the Hresvelg vampire. Nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Ferdinand woke to the feeling of cold metal pressed against his neck and bright gold eyes looming over him.

Somehow, that isn’t the oddest thing Ferdinand has been woken up by.

Acting quickly, Ferdinand grabs one of the knives he hid under his pillow and slashes backwards, feeling the blade on his neck move away at the sudden movement. Sitting up from his bed, he could vaguely see the tall outline of his assailant in the darkness of the room. Sending a silent prayer to his ancestors, Ferdinand hopes he doesn’t have to fight this opponent in the oppressive darkness of his room. If his opponent is a vampire, then they have a clear advantage being able to see in the dark without any issue.

“Who are you?” Ferdinand asks, pointing the knife towards the mysterious figure before him. “Are you some sort of monster sent to kill me in my sleep? Of course a fiendish vampire like Hresvelg would stoop to such a cowardly act!”

Ferdinand hears a hiss come from across the room and he suppresses the urge to shiver at the inhuman noise. He does, however, move closer to where the window is in case he needs a quick light source. The light of the full moon should be enough to-

“So you _are_ the Aegir heir, yes?” a distinctly male voice says, momentarily startling Ferdinand. “You’re more competent than I originally expected you to be.”

“Again, who are you?!”

“My name is Hubert, a humble servant of Lady Edelgard,” the man introduced, unnatural gold eyes shining brighter. “And you, I’m afraid, are a pest that needs exterminating!”

Moving quickly, Ferdinand dodged out of the way of Hubert’s attack. He felt his side hit the corner of something, but ignored the slight pain to focus on keeping Hubert’s knife away from him. If he could get to where the Spear of Assal was hidden, then perhaps he would have a better chance of fighting his fiendish foe. In the meantime, Ferdinand hoped that he could parry the knife attacks somehow with his own.

Unfortunately, it was clear that Hubert was better skilled with a knife than Ferdinand was because a couple of times the other male’s knife nicked at his skin and causes tiny cuts to form. He held back a hiss at every one of those instances, focusing on defending himself.

Finally, he felt himself back into where the Spear of Assal was wrapped and hidden. Taking a moment to throw his knife to distract his foe, Ferdinand grabbed ahold of the Spear of Assal and began unwrapping it, revealing gold and silver metal. He pointed the tip at Hubert, noticing the glow of the spear once he did.

“Ah, a vampire I see,” Ferdinand said, gripping the spear tighter. “I should have guessed from that unnatural speed of yours.”

“Yes, I am a vampire… but that’s not all I am capable of doing.” 

Chanting filled the room after the declaration and Ferdinand could feel the dark magic in the air. Of course he was also dealing with a _mage_ in addition to his enemy being a vampire, how troublesome for him-

Suddenly, a ball of fire materialized in Hubert’s palm, illuminating the other man’s features for a moment.

Oh.

Oh, how even _more_ irksome.

Ferdinand knew that vampires were considered… mildly attractive by people. How else would humans be swayed into following a stranger and having their blood sucked out of them? Ferdinand knew this and promised himself he wouldn’t fall for such a cheap trick as that when facing the vampires of Hresvelg Castle.

The problem is that Ferdinand didn’t expect for a vampire to be as… handsome as the one before him. Ferdinand knew the vampire was tall, but the light of the flame showed that the vampire was at least a few inches taller than him. His hair was as dark as night as well, contrasting greatly with the bright golden color of his eyes and his strikingly pale skin. His face was rather handsome too, with sharp cheekbones and rather lovely lips-

The ball of fire being thrown at him broke him out of his daze and thankfully Ferdinand dodged in time. The cuts on his arms were one thing, but Ferdinand didn’t want to deal with trying to treat a burn as well. He let his guard down too easily and it almost turned into a costly mistake.

Almost suddenly, he felt a hand grab his neck and pin him to the wall, the other hand twisting his arm so that he dropped the Spear of Assal. The sound of the sacred weapon clattering to the ground was deafening in the silence of the room and Ferdinand could feel the smug look on the vampire’s face. Hubert’s face moved closer and Ferdinand tried to control his breathing. He wasn’t afraid _or_ nervous for that matter, but there was definitely an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I can hear how fast your heart is beating,” Hubert whispered. “Are you frightened, little human? For all your bravado, I suppose even an Aegir is easily swayed by something is pitiful as _fear_.”

Bristling in the vampire’s hold, Ferdinand glared at the face looming over him. “Is _fear_ not the reason you showed yourself this night?” Ferdinand hissed out. “You must have no confidence in your mistress if you feel the need to come in the dead of the night to attack me.”

Ferdinand felt the grip on his neck tighten and Hubert’s nails dig into the exposed skin. “You really believe that Lady Edelgard and myself are _scared_ of you? Don’t make me laugh!” Hubert hissed out, golden eyes glaring down at him. “No, I’m here to put you in your place, you fool.”

Leaning in, Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s breath on his neck and very sharp points dragging along his skin, causing his breath to hitch and heart rate to spike. Oh dear Goddess, was he going to be the first Aegir transformed into a _vampire_ of all things? He would rather be sucked dry than live a life as the one thing his family truly despised!

Ferdinand let out an involuntary whimper as he felt those fangs begin to pierce his skin and he held his breath for what was going to come. 

(He could feel the heat on his cheeks as well, his body betraying him at this moment. Now was definitely _not_ the time to feel even more attracted to the man in front of him for whatever reason.)

Suddenly, Ferdinand was dropped. The grip on his neck and arm was gone, causing him to fall to the ground on his bottom. He heard Hubert’s quiet laugh (cackle really, when Ferdinand thought about it) and shot a glare up at the other vampire, but he was nowhere to be seen. Quickly grabbing the Spear of Assal, he scanned the room and saw Hubert standing near the now open window, the light of the moon accentuating his features even more.

“As amusing as this was, I’m afraid I’m required elsewhere.” The look on Hubert’s face was both annoyed and smug, and he gave a small bow to Ferdinand, no doubt meant in jest. “Perhaps I will see you again if you’re brave enough to enter Lady Edelgard’s castle, although most humans are smart enough to know to stay away. In the meantime, how about I leave you with a little… parting gift.”

Hubert snapped his fingers, causing dark portals to open in the bedroom floor and small demons to appear. Giving another bow, Hubert leapt from the window into the dead of the night, cackling as he went.

The demons, on the other hand, snarled and started their advance towards Ferdinand. The redhead cursed, tightening his grip on his spear and prepared himself to strike these demons down. The next time he saw Hubert, he wasn’t going to let his guard down so easily again! He would strike the dark haired vampire down, along with his mistress, and complete his family’s mission.

* * *

“Try to sit still, I’m almost done healing these wounds.” Linhardt drawled, taking his hand over the areas where the Aegir whelp managed to cut. Hubert felt Linhardt’s magic wash over the area and the skin begin to heal itself swiftly. “I have to say though, I’m pretty surprised to see actual _wounds_ on you. Don’t tell me that Aegir heir was actually troublesome. That means I might have to participate in defending the castle…”

“You should anyways,” Hubert hissed, feeling utterly annoyed at the situation. If it wasn’t for Lord Arundel calling him away, he would have finished the spoiled brat off then. Then the elder vampire had the audacity to threaten to leave the castle with his forces when Hubert returned in a sour mood.

Linhardt waved his hand dismissively, completely unbothered it seemed by Hubert’s mood. Caspar, who was seated nearby, was watching the exchange with mild worry in his eyes.

“Uh Linny, be careful there. We all know how Hubert gets when he’s cranky...” Caspar said, causing Hubert to glare at him. Caspar made a noise of surprise before looking away, trying to appear nonchalant.

Hubert ignored the two of them, thinking back over his encounter with the copper haired man. If Hubert was honest with himself, he underestimated the Aegir whelp. He expected the human to be like his father, an incompetent fighter that relied heavily on manipulating others to do his work for him. Instead, it seemed he knew how to fight and defend himself, being able to parry Hubert’s own skills with a knife even if Hubert could tell he wasn’t used to fighting with such a small weapon. True, he seemed easily distracted, but he was still a much better fighter than his father or past Hunters that tried attacking Castle Hresvelg.

Hubert was going to have to keep an eye on him. He had no doubt that the low-leveled demons he summoned were already defeated, even a recently turned vampire could handle something as simple as those creatures, but Hubert needed to buy himself some time to leave and return to Castle Hresvelg. If Hubert guessed right, the copper haired man was going to storm the castle during the day. He and the other mages were going to need to work on a spell to make it eternally dark within the castle walls. As much as Hubert didn’t want to acknowledge it, Lord Arundel’s mages would be helpful for this task. Perhaps he could station them in different parts of the castle in order to utilize the spell to its full extent.

Regardless of what happened tomorrow, Hubert would not fail in keeping Lady Edelgard safe. He would risk his life for her in an instant, especially if it meant keeping her and her family’s legacy safe from some obnoxious dandy like the Aegir whelp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> You can also find me over at twitter [@pandabuddha1](https://twitter.com/pandabuddha1)! Come scream about ferdibert (or Fire Emblem and Pokemon in general) at me!


End file.
